


On Leave

by Beyondthecee



Series: World War Threesome Vignettes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi, world War Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyondthecee/pseuds/Beyondthecee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wasn’t ready to be touched, sandwiched, or any kind of handled, just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Leave

Bucky wasn’t ready to be touched, sandwiched, or any kind of handled, just yet. But if Steve and his best girl wanted him to supervise while they writhed around at the foot of bed, who was he to deny them an audience? Hell, he even gave pointers. What’s better than taking in a live show on leave? And the picture they made, the pair of them, forget it. 

Not in his wildest dreams did he suspect Peggy to be so yielding in bed. Maybe it was her inexperience, not that Steve had any at all. But they were so cautious, quiet, and gentle with each other. Practical when it came to removing clothes, but if their hands so much as even brush skin, the blushing began. Usually, Steve first, high on his cheekbones. It makes his eyes bluer, deeper. But this round, Peggy was worked up already. Bucky had suggested that Steve kiss her neck, and try that spot behind her ear. Her gaze left Steve’s face for the slightest of moments, wondering at Bucky’s spot on calculation of her weaknesses. Steve obliged, and agent Carter was almost done for. Steve had her pinned against the mattress, eyes shut, head back, exposing that long gorgeous stretch Steve dedicated his lips, tongue, and at Bucky’s urging, teeth too. Steve, god love him, was doing his absolute best not to grind his hips down against Peggy, but every so often his control slipped. He’d groan against the friction, his straining cock in contact with juncture of her thighs. Even through the layers of his pants, Peggy could feel the heat of him. He hadn’t entered her yet. She wanted him to. He would gladly do it. But Bucky hadn’t given permission yet.


End file.
